Revelations
by Alikia
Summary: After the dramatic ending of Season 1, Nick is delivered another bombshell form his long lost mum. How does he handle the news? How do his friends handle this? Can he still be a good cop and a Grimm with this discovery?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. This is my first shot at a FanFiction so I might be a little slow at getting chapters up. Your feedback is welcome. I hope you will get some enjoyment out of reading it just as I will get writing it.

* * *

_(Takes place after S2E1 when Nick's mum tells him he has a younger sister that was raised in the life. Hank and Juliet are also aware of his 'gift')_

"Are you sure about this, man? It smells fishy".

Monroe never liked it when Nick called about chasing after a Wesson with him. He didn't like it even more when he showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night but Nick didn't have anyone else he could ask. Talking to Juliet was a definite no. The curse from the Hexanbeast had been lifted and she knew what he was. That was hard enough. She didn't like it and wasn't sure about staying so he didn't want to push her away any further than he already had by asking for her help. Besides, he loved her and wanted to keep her safe.

He shook his head, trying to stay focused as Monroe started sniffing again.

"Yep, it's definitely fishy. We're getting close".

"Can you tell where it is"?

Nick watched as the Blutbad changed, sniffing even harder than before. It took him a minute before changing back to his human self, his eyes full of fear. "It's about 200yards that way".

Nick ducked out of the way of his swinging arm, readying his ancient crossbow as he went. "Ok. You get out of here. These guys are lethal to Blutbads in every way. I don't want you to get hurt".

Monroe looked at him, uncertain of what to do. "Are you sure man", he asked in a hushed whisper, glancing in every direction. "I can distract it or something".

Nick shook his head. "No, you've already done enough. Go. If you haven't heard from me in an hour, call Hank".

Monroe nodded furiously, obviously grateful for his answer. "I'll keep my ears open for any screaming".

Nick smiled as his unlikely friend trotted away, melting into the night. Comical genius that one. He took a deep breath, steadied his bow and crept towards the 'fishiness'.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick continued creeping forward; carefully making his way towards what Monroe had smelt. Trying to find a nest thing in the middle of the woods in the dark was nearly impossible. Thankfully the moon was bright enough that it reached him through the trees. That and the smell. It had taken a bit before he had smelt what Monroe had and he was glad it had taken him that long.

He stopped short as a rustling spooked him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He had to shake his head to try to focus on what he had to do. This had to be done and done now before anyone else got hurt. He looked around carefully. He couldn't hear anything else so hopefully it was nothing to worry about as he continued to creep forwards, trying to be quieter than before. The smell was definitely getting stronger. He finally found what he was looking for.

Peering through a small space in the trees, he checked the area. Piles of rubbish, leaves and dirt were piled along one side with rotted old logs stacked to another. Just like the books said. He had come to trust the books as much as he trusted Hank, Juliet and now Monroe so he was never worried. Well, not never. This Wesson was one to worry about. It's saliva was toxic and it's three sets of claws were razor sharp and coated in a layer of hardened poison that cracked on scratching, instantly getting into the victims bloodstream. It was harmful to humans but fatal to other Wesson. Their bodies also secreted a type of odour that stank like near rotted fish. Nick couldn't decide which was worse.

Just as he was about to move, a noise came from behind him. Before he could find out what it was, he was flung through the trees into the clearing, landing with a thud, his bow hitting the dirt over five metres away. He turned to find the Wesson he was after towering above him. Its raggedy clothes hung from its grey skin, its pointed ears flaring as its slitted eyes changed colour at the intrusion into its territory. Nick scrambled to get his bow but before he could grab it, the Wesson grabbed his foot and threw him into the wall of dirt. He tried to pull out his gun but his arm was twisted behind him, his jacket caught on a branch.

The creature came towards him, snarling and growling as its claws and fangs glinted in the soft light. Nick glanced at his bow, which was now on the opposite side of the clearing. This was not going well. Trying not to take his eyes off the Wesson, he managed to tear his arm free and scramble to his feet. The creature was now less than a metre from him, its claws glinting dangerously. He was so focused on keeping a distance between himself and those talons that he didn't notice the figure creeping around in the shadows, barely making a sound. The Wesson spun around, growling in annoyance at the branches that snapped in its blind spot.

Nick took his chance and scrambled frantically towards his bow. He got halfway there before he felt himself fly the rest of the way, soaring over it and landing with yet another thud and a pained cry escaped his lips. His head was spinning as he tried to focus on the approaching Wesson. Before he could move, a black clad shadow collided with his foe with a small thud and it roared angrily, struggling to remove the now attached shadow from its back. Its roaring echoed through the trees as the shadow gripped to its back waiting for the right moment. All Nick could do was watch as the figure produced a baton, seemingly out of nowhere and smashed the Wesson near the shoulder.

The blow worked instantly as the Wesson fell to the ground, flinging the figure towards him. Just as the creature was regaining his balance, the figure grabbed the bow and fired. The toxin dipped arrow hit centre mast. The Wesson's eyes widened in shock and changed back to a human before it hit the ground. Nick tried to focus and stand up but his legs gave way almost instantly as pain shot across his back. The figure dropped the bow and knelt beside him.

"Who…..how…..".

As his eyes began to glaze over, the figure pulled a drawstring bag out from under its coat, dropped it and fled as rustling branches and Monroe's strained voice calling for him came closer. Nick couldn't even call to him as darkness closed around him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I think he's coming around".

Every muscle in his body ached and every bone screamed as he tried to sit himself up. "Whoa there buddy, not so fast. You got a bit of a beating out there".

Nick looked at Hanks relieved face and managed a painful smile. "At least I'm awake right"? It took Nick a moment to realise he was talking to his cop partner. "What are you doing here"?

Hank sat back smiling. "Monroe called, pretty upset. He told me where he was and I met up with him". He paused, his face falling. "You were unconscious, covered in blood and cuts. At first I thought….".

Nick tried not to cringe as he leaned over to pat his partners shoulder. "Hey, I'm ok".

"Yeah, well, Monroe filled me in and we managed to get you back here and sorted out…..".

"Yeah sorted out is right".

Both men turned as Monroe entered with cups of coffee. "You were a mess man. Your face was all mangled and your arm was angled kinda funny….". A very strong 'ah-hum' stopped his very detailed descriptions. "Ah, ok, um, well, anyway we got you 'sorted out' when we got you back here. Rosalie came and did her thing. Oh, by the way you need to drink all of this".

Nick took the cup Monroe handed him, sniffed it cautiously and sipped. A strange, lemony tang slid down his throat and he almost instantly felt better. "Wow, what is that"?

Monroe and Hank exchanged looks. "You don't want to know".

Nick smiled. Despite the fact they didn't really know each other well; the two seemed to have connected well. He took another mouthful of the liquid and placed the cup on the table. 'Did you see who killed it"?

"What do you mean who killed it? You did, didn't you"?

Nick shook his head and instantly regretted it. "There was someone else there. At first I thought it was you Monroe, but it was too short". He rubbed his head, trying to clear it. "Whoever it was, they knew how to hurt the thing and use a crossbow". He stood carefully, testing his bodies limits. For the most part, he was just a bit beaten and bruised. Amazingly there didn't seem to be any broken bones.

"Was it your freaky, overzealous mother? Maybe she's back in town which would not be what I want to hear". Monroe's first meeting with his mum had not been very pretty. They seemed to settle a little but not by much. He shook his head.

"No. whoever it was had been completely covered from head to toe and he was shorter than her".

Hank sat silently for a moment, his face showing his deep thought look. "Maybe it was another one of you. Another Grimm".

Monroe threw his arms up in annoyance. "Great, another one. No offense Nick, but having more Grimm's around is not cool".

Hank patted the Blutbad's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you".

"Yeah, that's comforting".

He stalked off top the kitchen for more coffee. Nick kept trying to figure out who his 'saviour' was but his head was protesting at the use. It was then that he realised the time.

"Juliet! She'll be wondering where I am…".

"I got your back partner" Hank interrupted. "I called and told her there had been some complications with the case, that she shouldn't wait up and that you'd call when you could".

Nick sighed with relief. "You know you can't keep what you do a secret now that she knows". Hanks voice was serious. "You two have had enough challenges lately without you keeping more from her".

Nick nodded. "I know. It's not really something you can tell her on the phone".

Hank nodded in agreement as his phone rang. "Griffin. Yep, ok, we'll be right there".

Nick watched him questioningly.

"Wu"?

Hank nodded. "I had him go out to the site, corner it off and all that. He's there now. Let's go see if we can figure out who your unknown hero is". Nick agreed as Monroe came back in with more coffee.

"We have to go".

Monroe shrugged as he put the coffee down. "Ok. You boys have fun now".


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so I have 4 chapters for everyone's viewing. Let me know what you think so far. But please, only constructive and nice comments as they are much nicer to read. Cheers and enjoy._

* * *

Nick glanced around the cordoned off nest, trying to find any sort of clue as to the identity of his saviour. All the crime scene techs pottered around, taking measurements, samples and pictures. Hank was pointing things out to Wu, all the while checking to make sure the techs got everything that was 'pertinent'. Now that Hank knew who and what he was, he made very sure to keep everything 'Wesson' related out of the official reports. Nick now wished he had told him everything sooner.

He shook his head, trying to concentrate on the crime scene. He became so entrenched that he didn't hear Hank approach.

"Found anything"?

Nick shrugged. "Just what I know. Everything looks like it did last night. Well, mostly".

His partner patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Are you sure it couldn't have been your mother"?

"Yeah, I'm certain. Whoever helped me was shorter and stockier than her but they weren't fat. My mother is quite slim. And whoever this was, seemed, different".

"Different how"?

Nick shrugged again. "Their fighting style was different and… I don't know. They just felt different".

He could see Hank's look. Maybe he had been imagining things and whoever had been there was just a vigilante.

"Detectives, we're finished here". Wu waved his notepad at them from across the clearing. "Are we able to pack this stuff up and get it back to the precinct"?

Both of them nodded and just as they were heading off, something caught Nick's eye. It was right at the edge of the trees, nearly unnoticeable. Ignoring Hank's questions, he moved to take a closer look and almost lost his footing in shock. It was a miniature, charm like version of the old key that Aunt Marie had given him. Apparently his key was important and he had been told to keep it safe and hidden.

"What is that"?

"Something that shouldn't be out in the open".

Nick pulled it off the branches, put it in a bag and tucked it into his pocket. "We'll check it out somewhere that's not here. Come on, you should see something".

More questioning glances from Hank appeared. "Ok, where are we going"?

Both their phones interrupted them and they simultaneously checked the ids.

"Monroe".

"The Captain".

Once the calls were done, Nick headed out of the clearing rubbing his head. "He wants to talk to me about something".

Hank nodded. "Ok. I'll meet you back at the station then you can show me whatever you were going to".

Nick nodded. This was going to blow Hank's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks so much for your feedback. Hope you continue to enjoy._

* * *

"Wow! What is all this stuff"?

Nick couldn't help but smile at the looks of confusion and amazement on Hank's face as he showed him his Aunt Marie's trailer. Everything in it was so far from normal that Nick was surprised Hank didn't faint at the sight of it. He had certainly felt like that when he had started seeing things. But Hank being Hank stayed cool and was curiously checking out the turntables full of strange looking vials.

"What are these things? What language is this? How do you use all these different things"?

Nick smiled at his never ending string of questions. That sounded eerily familiar.

"Some are poisons, some are antidotes and some are used for both. I'll show you and tell you everything I can", Nick answered. "But for now, I got to check something".

He grabbed one of the big old books from the shelf and sat at the desk, pulling a small pouch from his pocket. Hank stared at it curiously. "And what is…..".

"Something Monroe found next to me last night. He was going to give it to me before we left but he forgot".

Hank's attention drifted back to the shelves of strange. "He forgot? What is it"?

All the answer he got was the sound of flicking pages. "Nick", he said a bit more forcefully as he faced his partner. "What is it"?

"Oh, sorry Hank". Nick handed him the pouch. "He said he thinks it's a Grimm thing".

Hank glanced around the trailer. "Um, you'll have to be more specific".

Nick smiled. "Yeah I know. All he said was the smell was very 'Grimm like'. Something about the herbs in it containing essence of Grimm". Hank nodded. "Right. That makes everything much clearer".

Nick smiled as he flicked through the pages but he stopped suddenly before he could answer. "Hank, pass it here". His partner handed him the pouch and he opened it, tipping some of the contents onto the page. He also pulled out the pendant he had found at the nest and placed it next to the pouch.

"Check this out".

Hank pulled up a chair next to him, almost rubbing his hands together in eagerness. Nick pointed to the page. "From what I can understand, it's a way Grimms used to use to contact each other without anyone else knowing. It apparently hasn't been used for over 400 years. This dust stuff is supposedly pure platinum".

Hank's eyes popped. "Seriously?! Pure? Wow! Hang on, platinum was barely discovered let alone processed to purity 400 years ago".

Nick stared. "And you know this how"?

He had to smile again at his partners self satisfied shrug. "I read". Nick continued to stare and Hank shrugged again. "Ok, maybe a watched the discovery channel a few times".

"Ok, ok", Nick replied with a grin, looking back at the book. "I can't really understand much of the rest".

Hank nodded. "So this means whoever it was that helped you was another Grimm".

Nick shrugged. "Maybe. Or it's someone else, or something else that knows about it".

"But who would know about something as strange as this if they weren't a Grimm or a….. What are they called again"?

"A Wesson", Nick finished.

"Yeah, one of them".

Nick stared at the pendant. Yet another Grimm. Someone who knows things that were in the books and someone who knew him and who he was was in town. His mum wouldn't have done something so archaic since she had already broken into his house and hunted with him. Hunted?! He was actually thinking and talking about hunting. That wouldn't have happened a year ago.

Hank broke into his thoughts. "So how do we contact this other Grimm? Does it say"?

Nick shrugged. "Maybe. I only understand a little of this stuff. Monroe might be able to translate the rest".

Hank nodded as his phone rang. "Griffin. Ok, we'll be right there".

Nick dusted the platinum back into the pouch and put it and the pendant into his jacket pocket. "Wu"?

Hank nodded. "Yeah, he's got some results on your punch buddy from last night".

Nick closed the book and headed for the door. "Alright. I'll take this to Monroe and he can translate the rest.

Hank followed, making sure to lock the caravan door behind them. "Cool. Let's go".


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I took a little while to get this chapter up. The last week before hols was crazy and then the hols was not the best environment for quietly writing. Thanks for your feedback. Hope you like this one._

* * *

"Hey Nick, glad you're here".

Nick put his phone away and grinned at his partner. "What, did you miss me"?

Hank groaned. "Oh yeah, loads", as he showed him his notebook. "One of the bits of rubbish that was bagged at the scene had a name half scratched out. The CSU Techs were able to make sense of it pretty fast".

Nick looked at his partners notes. "Calvin Short. Betcha' he got teased as a kid".

Hank grinned. "Yeah, well, he's definitely not short. This guy is over 6ft 2in and built like a barn. When I checked the DMV it says he lives about four blocks from your punch buddy. They could have known each other".

Nick nodded, turning towards the door. "What are you waiting for? Let's go check this guy out".

Hank didn't bother answering him as they got to their car and headed to the address..

"So what did Monroe say? Anything that will help us"?

Nick shook his head. "No. All it said was the Grimm's devised it so they could try to keep family updated on any Wesson activity. If anyone but the immediate family saw it they would think it was just some trinket".

"So it was your mom", Hank continued as he turned to head towards the outskirts of town. "She's the only family you got still breathing".

Nick stayed quiet. His stomach was starting to churn at the ideas that were starting to form.

"Earth to Nick! Wake up and answer me. What are you thinking"? Hanks eyes were burrowing into him, despite the fact he was driving. Nick had to take a deep breath to stay calm.

"When my mom was here, she said there was another Grimm that was very closely related to us. She refused to get into any details but she did say this Grimm had been raised in the life and would be a great source of information if I needed it".

Hank was stunned. "Close relative? What kind of close relative? Uncle, aunt, what"?

Nick shrugged. "She wouldn't say anything more than that. She seemed pretty upset about it. I was thinking maybe that's who could have been there last night".

"Maybe they were. But why wouldn't they hang around"?

Nick shrugged again. "No idea". He pointed to a house at the end of the street. "That should be it".

The car slowed to a stop and both of them got out, taking in the slightly run down appearance of the house.

"I'm not going to worry about them until they actually talk to me", Nick continued, looking around for any possible evidence that could help their case.

Hank shrugged. "Ok, whatever you….". A smashing and yelling stopped them in their tracks. Simultaneously they drew their guns and made their way to the door as more smashing and crashing came from the house.

"Portland Police", Hank yelled, waiting beside the door.

When no-one answered, nick nodded and watched his partner kick the door in. at first they didn't see anyone, hearing only banging. Before they could go any further into the house than the living room, two figures burst through the wall in front of them. One of the figures dwarfed the other as they ignored the two policemen and continued fighting each other. Hank and Nick couldn't get any kind of shot off so hank put his away and tried to break up the fight. Before Nick could help, the larger figure threw his partner halfway across the room. When the man faced Nick, his features warped just like the one last night.

"Stop! Put your hands up. Now"!

Instead of doing as he told him, the man who was definitely Calvin Short came towards him, looking eager to add Nick to his human punching bag collection. Nick pulled the trigger twice, his rounds hitting centre mast. Calvin stumbled backwards but almost immediately straightened himself but before he could charge again, his first opponent flew at the Wesson, pushing him back through the hole in the wall. Nick followed, his gun still primed as he called to Hank.

"I'm ok", Hank replied, slowly standing but Nick was barely listening as he watched the smaller figure grab a dagger that must have been dropped during their struggle and thrust it into the Wesson's chest. Almost immediately the man went down, his slayer kneeling on his chest as if to make sure he was dead.

"Put your hands up, Now", he repeated as Hank joined him with his own weapon drawn. The figure, whose hood covered his face, pulled out the dagger as he slowly stood. "Don't make me say it again! Put the knife down and hands up"!

The figure followed his instructions this time, slowly placing the bloodied weapon on the floor. "It's not a knife, it's a dagger. You should know the difference by now".

Both men nearly dropped their guns when they heard the very _unmanly_ voice. The figure threw back their hood revealing long dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"You're a girl", Hank sputtered, trying to compose himself enough to secure the 'dagger'.

The girls' eyes went cold. "Woman, thankyou! What's wrong with it"? Hank couldn't answer so he simply stared. "You can put your guns down. I just did you a favour". She waited patiently as Nick slowly put his gun down.

"That maybe so", he said, motioning for his partner to do the same. "But who are you and what are you doing here"?

The young woman paused for a moment, sizing up the two men. "I'm J. I was here to kill him". She pointed at the bloodied man on the floor. "Now I have to find the last one before the end of the week".

Hank held up his hand. "What do you mean 'last one'? There are more of them"?

J stared at him, annoyed. "There are hundreds of them. You should know that hanging out with him".

"Wait, how do you know who I am", Nick interrupted her. This question seemed to confuse her and for a moment all they did was stare at each other. Sirens interrupted them and J bolted to the window.

"I have to go". She faced Hank, holding out her hand. "My dagger"?

Hesitantly, Hank handed it over and she hurriedly left the room, Nick following.

"Hey"! He grabbed her arm and he saw her tense instantly. "We need to talk. Meet us in two hours at the diner on Shade Street". When she tried to pull away without answering, his grip tightened. "Two hours"! They stared at each other for a moment before the girl nodded.

"Fine"!

Nick released her and she headed for the back door but his curiosity got the better of him. "J! Who are you"?

She turned towards him, her eyes now full of anger and sorrow. "Ask Mom"!


	7. Chapter 7

"Nick would you sit down"!

For the fourth time, Nick stared annoyingly at his partner. "How can I sit? You heard what she said, she….".

"She didn't really say anything man. We can't jump to conclusions about what she did and didn't say. We just have to wait till she gets here".

Nick sighed. "Do you really think she's going to come? She's been hiding from us all this time despite knowing who I am….".

"It was for safety".

Both of them nearly jumped out of their skins and they turned to find the 'other Grimm' standing just behind them, her eyes darting in every direction. "When you're in this life, it's better that no one knows about you". He stare was so intense, Nick felt a little uneasy. He instantly noticed the partially disguised weapons strapped to her waist and legs.

"There was no need to bring them", he said motioning to her. "You're not in danger here".

"Better safe than sorry".

Nick felt his annoyance rise but thankfully Hank stood between them.

"We have a lot to discuss. It might be better if we all sit".

Nick nodded and motioned for the young woman to join them. He breathed a small sigh of relief when she did and decided to continue the conversation civilly.

"Thank you for coming. This is my partner Hank…". Hank nodded across the table and Nick took another deep breath.

"So, you're a Grimm"?

A nod and silence.

"When I asked you who you were you said…ask mom. What did you mean"?

More silence and a sad stare. Nick waited but no answer came.

"You need to tell us something or we will arrest you".

The girls stare became cold. "For what? Killing a crazed monster and saving you and your partner from a nasty death".

Her stare was piercing and Nick knew she was right but he wasn't going to give in.

"You said ask mom when I asked you who you were. Did you mean Kelly Burkhardt"?

Nick waited again. It unnerved him how calm she was. Just like his mother had been. He found himself unable to continue and since he already knew the answer, he decided another line of questioning would be better.

"You said that there was one more. Another Wesson that was killing people".

He thought he saw relief flash across her face. She nodded and pulled out some sheafs of paper, handing them across the table.

"They are an offshoot of Blutbaden but they only ever hunt in three's. They are beyond ruthless. Their tempers have very short fuses. They cannot be allowed to continue living".

Hank flipped through the pages. "These aren't overly legible. Do you want to just simplify it for us"?

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she took the papers from him.

"That's because it's in ancient Hebrew, for want of a better term. It tells of the only way to track them as well as kill them. Jacob Grimm came across them some years before he died".

She took one of the pages, pointing to a small recipe [e. "This is a copy of his personal journal and it lists the ingredients needed for the poison".

Nick took it and studied it carefully. "This is the same recipe that I found. The book also said a weapon made on the Blood Moon has to be used as well. Only when they are used together can this particular Wesson be killed".

J Nodded. "I have been tracking this pack for several weeks. It started in Utah and has ended here". She pulled out another piece of paper from her pocket. All it had on it was a name. This is the third one's name. I don't have his address yet". She stared at him waiting.

Nick sat back. "You want us to get his address for you"?

J shrugged. "Get it, don't get it. It makes no difference to me. I've been doing this my whole life so I know how to find stuff out". She stood, pushing the papers towards the men. "You can keep these. I have copies".

She turned to leave and Nick quickly followed.

"Wait a minute".

He could almost see the sigh of annoyance as she turned to face him.

"How do we contact you? If we need to".

After a moment's hesitation, she took a pen and his hand, writing a number on his palm. "If you need it".

Nick smiled and took out one of his own cards, handing it to her. "Even though you seem to know so much about me….".

He smiled again, hoping to help her trust him just a little and was relieved when she took it with a small smile of her own.

"I do but it's always good to have a backup".

She left quickly and Nick turned to find Hank staring cheekily at him.

"Yep, you two are definitely two of a kind".

He stood and gathered the papers from the table.

"So what do you want to do? Find this guy or whatever he is"?

Nick nodded. "We know they're dangerous. It's probably best to stop him".

Hank grinned. "Ok then. Let's get that sorted then we can deal with your family thing".

* * *

_This is kinda like a bridging chapter. Please r&r._


	8. Chapter 8

_I just wanted to say sorry for my absence. My relocation went to hell and my mind has not been in the writing mood. But now I'm back in full swing so I hope you enjoy what I've got for you. Please Read and Review!_

* * *

"Are you sure that's the right one? We can't just go round whacking innocent men".

Nick grinned at his partner as he threw on his jacket, snatching the scribbled on paper from his desk. "This is the only one that fits the profile and the only one that has had contact with our other….victims".

Hank followed him down the halls. "I suppose that's the best term for crazy animal things….".

Both stopped instantly as they almost ran headlong into the captain. "Nick, Hank, do you have anything new"?

Nick swallowed. "A couple of leads we're trying to confirm. We'll let you know as soon as we've got anything concrete".

Renaught nodded. "Try and wrap this up fast. The media is already talking up a serial killer angle. I'd prefer not to have this on my desk for long".

"Don't worry cap", Hank continued. "We'll get it closed as fast as we can".

The Captain nodded. "Good. As you were".

Nick and Hank nodded and hurried down the stairs as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves. Once they got outside, Nick dialled a number quickly. He sighed in frustration when it went to voicemail. "Hey J its Nick. We think we found the third one. The address is out in the old harvest district, an apartment lot on Jones St. Hank and I am heading there now. We'll meet you there". He hung up quickly and jumped into the car along with Hank who looked at him.

"She didn't answer huh"? Nick nodded staying silent. "You were hoping she would", Hank continued as he drove. Nick shrugged, staring out the window, his face full of thought. Yeah, he'd wanted her to answer; yes he'd wanted to talk to her…. He sighed inwardly, knowing Hank was still looking at him, a little worried.

"Listen, maybe when this is all over, you and her could sit down, chat a little, and clear the air. It might be good for both of you".

Nick nodded. "Yeah, maybe. Let's just finish this case off".

Hank agreed and they drove the rest of the way through town in silence. As they neared the address, Nick checked his phone, almost anxious for a response. Nothing. As he tucked his phone back into his jacket, Hank slowed to a stop outside a very run-down apartment block. A few people wandered around, one an old man attempting to tend to a weed like garden.

"Excuse me", Nick said as he got out of the car. The old man stared blankly, poised to continue his weeding. "Could you tell us if Mark Ants is here", Nick continued, showing him his badge. The old man stared and his eyes cleared.

"He ain't here. Rarely is". He went back to his weeding, motioning to the building. "Room is on the first floor, number 20. The doors are never locked". He turned away, hobbling off with weeds in hand. Nick and Hank exchanged a glance.

"Friendly guy", Hank muttered heading through the door and up the stairs, Nick following closely, making sure to watch where he stepped.  
They quickly got to the apartment and just as the old man had said, the door wasn't locked. The room was sparsely furnished with boxes and bags full of rubbish all over the place. Nick crinkled his nose, trying not to breathe in. "Well this smells familiar", Hank grumbled, looking around. "Pity we can't arrest him for bad hygiene".

Nick choked back laughter. "Pity". He looked back around the room but was distracted by footsteps coming from the hallway. Both of them drew their guns and waited behind the ajar door. Before the newcomer came into view, the footsteps stopped. Nick and Hank held their breaths as the silence stretched out.

"You can put your weapons away. I'm not that dangerous".

The men glanced at each other as J's figure appeared in the doorway, dressed the same as she had been before, her weapons concealed in her clothing. Her gaze was calm as she watched them put their guns away.

"So you did get our message", Hank said glancing at her, noticing the small bruise on her chin from her last encounter with the suspects. "We weren't sure you were coming.

Nick had to swallow a laugh at the look his partner received. Almost pure contempt with a little smile on the side. Maybe she wasn't as cold as he first thought. "From the looks of this place", she continued, motioning around at the filth. "He won't be returning".

Nick was confused. "How can you tell"?

He watched her walk across the room to a small, almost unnoticeable space on the floor, use a knife to scrape at it, removing a brown sticky stuff from the floorboards. "This is a secretion that they leave when they move along. You don't want to know where it comes from".

Both Nick and Hank cringed as their imaginations filled in the blanks. Nick could have sworn he saw a smile flash across her face at their discomfort. He continued looking around for anything that might help them. "Do you know where he could have gone", he asked, getting his gloves on to move a pile of slime covered papers to look underneath. When he didn't find anything, he stood to ask J again but stopped short when he noticed a look of intense concentration on her face. Hank too had stopped to watch the young Grimm as she stood, stock still, her eyes sweeping across the room. After a moment, she closed her eyes and sniffed several times quickly. Her eyes flew open and she strode across to the opposite side of the room, using her knife to dig at an area on the floor at the kitchenette.

"What are you looking for", Hank asked curious.

J didn't answer him as she continued to work for a few more moments before she mumbled 'got it', removed a floorboard, tossing it to the side. She pulled a torch out, checked the opening then turned to the two men. "Can you give me your gloved hand for a moment"?

Nick looked at Hank who threw his hands up, backing away. "Hey man, this is your thing. I'm not sticking my hand down a dark hole in a Wesen lair".

Nick shook his head and crouched next to J, glancing in the hole. It was mostly full of old newspapers but he instantly noticed what he thought was a rock. "Is that what you want"? J nodded so he reached in and pulled it out, almost dropping it when he realised it wasn't solid. "Ugh! What the hell is this", he groaned as he looked at the squishy brown goo in his hand. Hank was now standing with them, his nose crinkled in disgust.

"It's the same stuff I scraped off the floor", J explained, poking it with her knife. "These Wesen always bring a piece of their 'safety zone' to each lair as you called it".

"Of course", Nick interrupted, the dots connecting in his head. "I read this in the books. They cover it in stuff that initially hardens then over time it becomes a gel stuff then on to a glass substance. It becomes like a trophy of their kills".

J nodded. "Because this time has been a failure, it is more likely he will go back to a place of victory for safety".

Hank shook his head. "Dude, that's weird".

J shrugged. "I s'pose….". She stopped, her knife point hovering next to a small piece of black sparkling rock.

Nick used his other gloved hand to remove it from the goo. "It looks like black diamond", he said, holding it up to the light. Hank squinted at it, put on his own gloves and took it quickly from him.

"Nah way man, it's not diamonds. It's a graphite type rock mixed with a kind of quartz stuff". Nick stared at his partner questioningly. Hanks face took on a look of innocence. "What? I watch the discovery channel too".

Nick laughed as he shook the remainder of the goo from his hand. "Alright then Mr Discovery, where would we find that stuff"?

Hank grinned smugly. "At an old mine just outside of town".


	9. Chapter 9

All three crept along the shaft, shining their torches ahead of them. Nick held his gun in front of him along with his flashlight and he knew Hank was doing the same but he was surprised that J walked along, extremely relaxed, her footsteps barely making a sound. It amazed him that someone so young could be so well trained in stealth, despite her being a Grimm. His head was still reeling at the fact that she even existed and he had so many questions but he knew they had to concentrate on their situation. As they continued along, a rancid familiar stench reached them.

"I think we're in the right place", Hank murmured, glancing around. Nick knew his partners face was just as disgusted as his.

As they got closer, the smell got worse and Nick's eyes began to water. He rubbed them hard, trying not to cough as they turned around the bend and found a small, faint light shining from a crevasse a hundred more metres away. All three paused simultaneously, watching and listening. When they heard nothing, Nick turned to Hank.

"You wait here for Wu and to watch our backs".

His partner nodded through his own watering eyes. "Good. I don't think I can handle much more of his stink. You two Grimm's go do your thing". With that, he took up positions to watch back down the shaft.

Nick turned to J who had been listening quietly. "You ready"?

She nodded, raising her weapons and staying beside him as they made their way to the crevasse entrance. As the light got stronger, Nick was able to put his flashlight away. J pulled out a second blade, its decorative runes glinting softly. When they reached the crevasse entrance, they found it was only a few metres in length and maybe two metres wide. They were just able to make out the shapes of boxes and tools at the other end.

"Ladies first", Nick whispered grinning slyly. He received a smile in return but he couldn't tell if the glint in her eyes was excitement or a reflection of the light hitting them.

It was a little awkward getting through the small passage but thankfully it didn't take long as he followed J into a medium sized cavern that was softly lit by several lanterns that were scattered around. The smell was horrendous and Nick noticed that even J was struggling to contain herself against it. The source was a large pile of rubbish tucked in the back corner while the rest of the space was filled with rusted metal, wooden crates and what looked like an area for someone to sleep.

"That's strange", J murmured, kneeling near it. "These Wesen don't have separately set up sleeping areas". She poked at it, moving things around and turned to Nick. "This is not right. These things shouldn't even be here", she continued motioning to the blankets and cutlery items.

Nick nodded. "I read that even in human form they're barely functional in civilised society. He continued towards the back cavern looking for anything that could help. Barely a moment went by before they heard a yell and a shot from outside then silence.

"Hank? Hank"!

Terror erupted in Nick's chest as he started back towards the entrance but he hadn't even taken half a dozen steps before a growl sounded from behind them. He barely had time to turn before a large shape flew out of the pile, knocking him down. A second shot rang out before his gun flew from his hand across the ground as he landed underneath the figure. He heard J yell as she sprinted across to him, her weapons raised. Before their eyes, the creature morphed into its Wesen form and it swung to meet J's attack, flinging her back into the piles of crates.

Nick punched and kicked, finally managing to get out from beneath it. He jumped onto its back trying to strangle it as he spotted J struggling to get up. She found her weapons and watched for a chance to strike but never got the chance as another shot rang out along with a hoarse yell. Nick felt himself being grabbed and thrown across the gravel with a roar from the Wesen. When he looked up, he saw the ratty boots and clothes of an old man holding a rifle.

"You", he coughed cringing.

The old man grinned. "Stand up pig! You girl, put them knives down".

Nick glanced at J who hesitated, her eyes full of fury. "Do it", he murmured as he stood and surprisingly she did as he asked, never taking her eyes off both figures, the Wesen having morphed back to human form.

The old man flicked his gun for them to stand together. "Move it", he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Ok, ok", Nick said holding up his hands. "Don't do anything foolish".

The old man smiled as he motioned to the Wesen to join him. Nick could see the anger seething from J as she glared at the men in front of them and knew that she wasn't in the mood to get the answers he needed.

"You were hiding them all along", he continued, trying to keep the situation from exploding. "That was why the police haven't been able to get anywhere".

The old man laughed, his crazy eyes shining. "Yes and for an old man I did very well against you pigs and even better against you Grimm's". He glared past Nick to J, hatred burning into them. "We had even killed a couple of your kind before you came along". He snarled, his eyes filling with angry tears. "Then you….a child killed two of my boys"!

Nick was stunned. "Your boys"?

"Yeah pig, my boys. My sons! You killed them…."! He raised his gun and pointed it at J. "And now I'm going to bag myself another Grimm"!

Nick found himself stepping between the old man and J who had barely moved. "I don't think so", he said quickly, staring down the barrel. "You may have gotten away with all those other murders but you won't get away with ours".

Both the old man and his son laughed, failing to notice the shadow creeping along the narrow passage behind them. "What makes you so sure pig", the old man sneered, levelling his weapon. "There is a gun pointed at you both and your black friend is not in any state to help you….".

"Guess again"!

Hanks hoarse voice surprised both men as nick felt a hand softly push at his back. He stepped to the side quickly as J threw a blade with lightning speed, hitting the old man in the chest, knocking the rifle as it went. A gun shot echoed again as the old man crumpled and Hank appeared, barely able to stand thanks to the free flowing gash on his head. Before he could say more, the old man's son roared, morphing and throwing Hank across the room. Nick dove for his gun as the Wesen spun and charged at him, repeating what he had just done to his partner. He landed with a cry of pain as the creature continued toward him.

A figure flew at it, knocking it down and quickly backing away. He felt J drag him up, pulling him towards Hank. It was then that he smelt the burning and looked behind him. A ricochet spark had landed on some of the trash that had been thrown across the room and was now burning freely, throwing off sparks of its own. Nick pulled his partner up and with J's help stumbled across to the passage.

"We have to get out", J panted, helping Hank from behind. "If those flames hit those cans….".

Just as Nick reached the shaft and turned to help his partner, J was cut off as her legs were swiped from beneath her. He cried out, reaching for his gun before realising it was still back in the cavern. He gripped his partner as they watched helplessly as J struggled in the small space with the creature, her yells drowned out by its roars of anger. Just before it dragged her back into the cavern, she turned to face them, her eyes determined.

"Go, now! Run…".

Both of them disappeared from sight and Nick tried to follow, calling to her. The flames had almost filled the room as the Wesens roars continued. They heard the echo of sirens coming from the mines entrance as Nick struggled with his partner.

"We can't just leave her".

"We have too", Hank gasped as his grip on Nick loosened and he fell to the ground.

Nick felt his heart tear apart as he took one last look down the passage then grabbed his partner to drag him down the shaft. He could feel tears in his eyes as torch lights bounced in front of then and Wu, along with a number of others appeared.

"This place is going to blow"!

That was all the Sargent needed as he yelled to the men to retreat, grabbing Hanks other arm. Just as they came out into the sunlight, the ground rumbled and shook, a roaring erupting from behind, showering them with dirt and stones.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for your words of encouragement everyone. Enjoy!_

* * *

Nick sighed, trying not to rub his pounding head as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. He had just come from the hospital and was trying to complete his report without having much success. Every time he thought about it his heart filled with sadness. It would take days to get into the mine, if it was even possible and it would then take even longer to identify what was left. He sighed as his phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Burkehardt".

"Nick", came the soft voice on the other end of the line. "Are you going to be ok"?

Nick smiled. "Juliet. Sorry I should have come home sooner".

"Um, yes you should have", came the voice, a little firmer this time. "Especially since the most we've spoken in 2 days is when you call to tell me you've been blown up".

Nick grimaced. "I know. I'm sorry. I promise I'll explain it all when I get home which will be soon". He could almost feel the 'yeah right' smile coming from the other end of the line.

"Uh huh! You know you always say that".

Nick leaned back in his chair knowing she was right. "I do don't I? Juliet , I'm really sorry. I'm leaving now, I promise". Again he could feel the smile.

"Ok. Listen, I called because I need to go into the surgery for a couple of hours. If you like I can get us dinner on the way home".

He grinned. "On most nights that would be great but how about tonight, I get us dinner"?

A surprised pause followed as he held his breath for her response. "Ok", she said finally, the surprise clear in her voice. "On one condition. You leave now and come home".

Nick grinned, relief flooding through him. "Ok. I'm out the door now, I promise".

"Good. I didn't want to have to pull rank on you".

He had to laugh, ignoring the pain it caused. "Well we wouldn't want that. You go to work and I promise to be there when you get home. Love you". He waited, his heart in his throat.

"Love you too", came the response before the click of the ending call.

Nick sighed and turned off his computer, standing gingerly. He turned to find Hank standing behind him, a cheeky grin on his battered face.

"You best be leaving or else I'll be forced to give you a beating".

Nick laughed again, this time holding his side. "No, you don't need to beat me. I'm going". He grabbed his jacket, grinning. "Are you off too"?

Hank nodded. "Yep. Reports can wait".

Nick pulled into his drive and carefully got out of the car, grabbing the dinner bags as he went. He was glad to be finally home and would be even happier when Juliet got back. He slowly climbed the stairs, almost struggling with the door and keys. When he finally got in, he gratefully put the bags down and almost jumped out of his skin when a voice came from behind him.

"You look like crap".

Nick turned to find J standing in his living room. She had a cut on her face and her hands were covered in scratches and bruises but there she was, relaxed and waiting patiently. "You have a lovely home", she said, glancing around. "I can see the appeal…".

Nick found himself hugging her, ignoring the wince of pain he felt and heard her utter. "Uh, sorry", he said, awkwardly releasing her. "I'm sorry. I just…thought you were…". He watched her smile.

"I'm a Grimm remember. I can't be killed easily". She paused, looking a little uncomfortable. "I just came by to make sure you and Hank were ok and to tell you the creature is gone".

Nick sighed. "Good. At least that one can't hurt anyone anymore".

J nodded as she pulled out some folded pages. "This is all the information I have on those Wesen and also what we discovered in the mine". She held them out to him and he smiled.

"Thanks. I'll add them to the books I have".

J nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait"!

Nick knew they had to talk and this was as good a time as any. He saw her hesitate and sigh.

"I know". She faced him, her eyes sad. "I never knew about you until maybe a year ago. SHE told me".

Nick nodded swallowing. "I remember when I was a kid, mom….".

"She said they didn't want to risk an attack", J continued. "Apparently they all thought it would be safer". She shrugged. "I don't know what to believe". She smiled. "Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway".

Nick nodded in agreement. "Right. Um, if you can, maybe stay in town for a while so we can….talk more". He waited, trying not to show his eagerness. Finally she nodded as she headed towards the door.

"Enjoy your night Detective. I'll see you round".

The End

* * *

_So this is the finale of this story. I would love to know what you think. Keep an eye out (or follow me as an Author) for upcoming stories featuring The Grimms. Till then..._


End file.
